Who's who: Faolin and Glenwing
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: Who was Arya's mate and does ahe have a litlle secret she's been hiding from everyone...not a happy story. one-shot. r&r please


Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon, Murtagh or Arya, they belong to Christopher

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon, Murtagh or Arya, they belong to Christopher.**

**A/N this just came to me today and I thought it would make the best one-shot.**

**Insert**

**M pov**

"Why doesn't she like me? What did I do wrong?" Eragon asked me.

I was heart broken to see my own little brother so distraught. He was panicked and almost in tears when he showed up. _How do I answer a question like that one?_

"I don't know. Maybe she's playing hard to get or something." I said desperately. Would that suffice?

"No she isn't, you know that too. She doesn't see me the way I see her, the romantic way." Eragon answered starting to cry.

Then the crying turned to sobbing. I didn't know what else to except to put my arms around him. Eragon put his head against my shoulder and stained my well-weaved shirt with tears. I didn't care, anything to stop him from crying.

Eragon came to my door a few minutes ago. His eyes were frantic, as though he thought someone was after him. I had let him in but he soon started to ask about the possibility of him and Arya. We had discussed this many times, but never in this depth.

I looked down to find that Eragon was in a deep sleep. Poor kid. He probably cried himself to sleep.

I gently laid him down on the couch and got the throw blanket to go over him. When I was done with that I left. Knowing what I had to do, I walked to Arya's room. She opened the door and gave me a suspicious look.

We haven't gotten along very well since I was captured. Well, re-captured. No… re-re-captured. I tend to get captured a lot.

"I need to talk to you, Arya Svit-kona." I told her, using the respective term Eragon taught me. I could see why Eragon liked her so much. She is stunning. Long black hair, green eyes and a nice figure.

"About your brother and I? Because if that's it, it's none of your business." Arya closed the door.

I knocked again and was surprised when she actually answered. "Do you really think that if you knock three seconds after I closed the door I would think it was someone else?"

"No, but I _need _to talk to you about it. Did you even see Eragon? He's going insane." I told her.

"Murtagh! It's not your business." Arya said, but I took it as a good sign when she didn't slam the door in my face.

"When he comes to me _in tears _it becomes my business! You didn't see him, Arya! He sat there asking why you didn't like him! He was pathetic!" I yelled, not caring if people hear my voice. "He thinks it's _his_ fault."

"No, Murtagh, it wasn't his fault. It's my fault. It's me." Arya whispered. I wondered why her mood was suddenly different. It didn't make any sense.

"Then you admit it was your fault. What are you doing, playing with his heart like that?" I asked I knew Arya would never hurt Eragon like that, but I thought it would be the quickest way to get my answer.

"No it was- is neither of our faults. We aren't meant for each other. I have told this to him before. Goodnight Murtagh." With that Arya closed the door.

This time I didn't knock. I walked right in. "What is your problem1 I think you like to screw guys around." I screamed…to an empty room. I sighed. _Darn elf speed._ I went to her bed room, at the end of the hall. I sighed again when I found that it was locked.

"Arya, please, just tell me why." I said through the door and I made sure to let the anxiety and pleading in my voice. She opened the door and came out. She rubbed her forehead, which told me something was wrong.

"Okay…to tell you the truth, I've had a mate. His name was Glenwing." Arya said. I looked into her eyes and saw the tears in them. I never saw a girl cry before and this was something new. _I'm not hugging her too._

"Had? Was? Wasn't Glenwing your guard? You were mates?" I asked. _Wow, you read_ _these things and hear stories, but they were never true._

"Yes, he loved me. I loved him and…" Arya sighed and looked away from me.

"Oh…yes…well...why…" I stammered. What was I supposed to do? "why didn't you tell Eragon this?"

"Because it isn't any of his business. That's what's wrong with you humans; they get into each other's business like there was no tomorrow." Arya said.

"What did you mean by 'and'?" I asked, ignoring her statement on us humans.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She tried to turn around but I stopped her.

"And what?" I asked again. Why did I feel like it was so important?

"And- we had a baby boy together." Arya said. A son? Arya had a son? Why didn't I know about it? As a rider I think I should know about elven royalty.

"You have a baby? Why doesn't anyone else know!?" I asked and immediately regretted it when I saw the tears welling up again.

"Because I don't have one anymore. His name was Faolin." And she walked through the door to her room.

Before I walked away I heard a sob from behinds the door.

**A/N I really think it was faolin and arya, but this made a good one-shot.**

**Im not making a sequel.**

**Review**


End file.
